


El corazón de una española

by HistoryISculture



Series: LA ESPAÑOLA [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Charles Vane era un hombre perdido, roto por Eleanor Guthrie. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, por el amor de unas migajas de su atención. Eso fue hasta que Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos se interpuso en su camino. La española, con su mirada cálida, su temperamento ardiente e impredecible, podría hacer que la mismísima Eleanor perdiese todo su poderío.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Original Character(s), Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s), Charles Vane/Reader
Series: LA ESPAÑOLA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Charles Vane había pasado por mucho desde que era un niño. Había sido vendido en varias ocasiones hasta que terminó con Albinus, siendo un esclavo del negocio madedero. Había pasado horrores que no podría describir a nadie, tampoco es que a nadie le importase lo que había pasado. Él había aprendido a callar, quizá más de lo necesario y cuando creyó encontrar una mujer digna de él, a quién le confió sus más profundos secretos, ésta le había traicionado vilmente. Eleanor Guthrie nunca había sido suya, ni de nadie, pero de ella aprendió a guardarse sus sentimientos, para que nadie pudiera usarlos en su contra. Ella le había herido más de lo que alguien puede suponer, hacía mucho tiempo que el amor que sentía por ella se había evaporado, quedando sólo el afecto y por último la indiferencia. Cada vez que él hacía algo para favorecerla, ella lo pagaba quitándole algo preciado. Ella le hubiese quitado la libertad si él se hubiera dejado. Pero si hubo algo que aprendió de pequeño, con Albinus, es que una vida siendo un esclavo era vivir muriendo en vida. Había soportado golpes, latigazos, vejaciones, que habían intentado quebrar su espíritu. Con Eleanor no era diferente. En cierta forma, todos habían sido esclavos de ella, incluso él, sin darse cuenta, o tal vez lo hizo y en su afán de tener una mujer digna de él, obvió las señales que lo llevaban hacia una forma de esclavitud peor que la que tenía con Albinus y con sus otros amos, pues esta era una esclavitud velada, con una libertad que podría variar en el momento en que a Eleanor se le antojase. Con Albinus sabías cuál era tu lugar y misión.

Desde pequeño supo que tenía carencia de afecto. No recordaba a su madre, quizá fuera una de las prostitutas o alguna esclava de algunos de sus amos, sólo recordaba haber nacido en la esclavitud, siempre con unas cadenas que limitaban sus movimientos. A veces fantaseaba con el calor, el cariño de una madre, diciéndose que quizá allá afuera, en algún lugar lejano, ella lo estaría buscando. Más tarde, cuando creció, se dijo que su madre habría sido vendida o estaría muerta. Quizá lo quiso, quizá no, pero en la vida de un esclavo, eso no importaba. Lo importante era sobrevivir, aprender a tener tu ración de comida y cocinarla, pues nadie se preocuparía de alimentar al esclavo.

Cuando conoció a Teach, Charles quiso que él viera que él era útil, se esforzó mucho en conseguir que él viera al niño flacucho y esmirriado como un miembro de valía de su tripulación. Teach era duro y exigente, pero era honrado y exigía la máxima lealtad a su tripulación. Algo comprensible, pues en el mundo pirata, como en todos los lados, la lealtad era difícil de encontrar. Pero lo que más inspiraba Teach tanto en su tripulación como en sus enemigos, era el miedo. Barbanegra tenía una fama ganada a base de infundir el terror en todos los que lo rodeaban. En la batalla era un diablo, tanto en su aspecto como en la lucha, pero al carecer de figura paterna, sólo creciendo con los latigazos de Albinus, había tomado cualquier afecto. Podría decirse que, si alguna vez consideró a alguien un padre, ese era Edward Teach.

No fue hasta que conoció a Eleanor Guthrie en Nassau, que comprendió el dolor que puede causarte una mujer. Charles se había acostumbrado a las mujeres sumisas, a las esclavas o prostitutas. No estaba preparado para una mujer como Eleanor. De niña, ella iba a dónde quería, no pedía permiso a nadie, no le temía. Ella tendría algo más de trece años cuando la vio por primera vez, él sería poco mayor que ella. En aquel tiempo, se había maravillado de ver a una niña tan libre, un espíritu indomable, al igual que él. Charles estaba acostumbrado a ser temido. Las mujeres de los barcos que abordaban se ponían a llorar y a suplicar por sus vidas. Él, al ser miembro de la tripulación de Teach, era temido. Era bien sabido en el mundo, qué para ser un pirata de renombre, necesitabas ser parte de la tripulación de un pirata de renombre. Pero Eleanor era manipuladora. Le sedujo con promesas falsas y palabras bonitas, con su cuerpo, tentándole y una vez que obtuvo lo que quiso, hizo que traicionase a Teach, sólo porque Teach se oponía al completo dominio de los Guthrie sobre Nassau. Después, cuando Teach abandonó la isla, Eleanor se deshizo de él, como si fuera despojos. Ella nunca podría tener una idea del daño que le hizo entonces. Pero con esa acción, le hizo darse cuenta de que ella no merecía la pena, para Charles, Eleanor perdió todo el respeto, ya nunca podría volver a confiar en ella. Y aunque a lo largo del tiempo se han ayudado mutuamente, por beneficio de ambos, Eleanor jamás se ganaría su respeto. A sus ojos, ella no era más que una niña malcriada, acostumbrada a tener todo de todo el mundo, sin exigir nada a cambio, sólo porque había nacido en una posición privilegiada. En el fondo, era igual que las damas que lloraban y suplicaban cuando abordaban el barco en el que viajaban, porque Eleanor, aunque poseía buena parte de las tierras de Nassau, no sabía hacer nada por ella misma, siempre necesitando mano de obra que, en vez de pagarla, exigía, amenazaba o compraba, como si todos fueran sus esclavos.

Para un pirata, encontrar una mujer con quién compartir la vida que no fuera una prostituta o esclava, era muy complicado. Los constantes problemas con la ley, los largos periodos en el mar, provocaban que las mujeres huyesen. Ninguna se acercaría a él voluntariamente, y menos con la reputación que tenía. Pero en el fondo, Charles ansiaba poder dormir con una mujer que él tuviera la certeza de que no lo mataría mientras dormía, que no lo traicionaría. Una mujer que voluntariamente estuviese con él, aun en periodos de escasez. Una mujer que no tuviese que pagar por su compañía, que se respetase a sí misma.

Los españoles en Nassau eran raros. Por eso, cuando Tomás Agustín de las Heras Castellanos se presentó en la taberna de Eleanor para trabajar, con su apariencia esbelta, su cabello recogido en una coleta y cubierto por un sombrero, sus modales finos, tratando a las prostitutas como damas, causando que ellas conmovidas, le ofrecieran sus servicios gratis y provocando celos en los hombres, le apodaran "el aristócrata" por su galantería, hasta entonces, desconocida en Nassau. Tomás, a veces tenía unos modales demasiado amanerados que ponían nerviosos a los hombres. Por eso, a veces Charles era renuente a estar en su compañía, pero tras una nueva traición de Eleanor, su barco necesitaba tripulación y en esos momentos cualquier hombre era bienvenido. Charles nunca imaginó que pudiera ser una mujer.

Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos tenía todas las cualidades que Charles quería para su mujer. A él nunca le importó el aspecto de las mujeres. Eleanor no había sido la mujer más hermosa que Charles había visto. Para él era más importante el carácter, la lealtad, la inteligencia y el respeto que le mostrasen. Eso era lo que él consideraba que debía tener una mujer de alta clase, y por alta clase siempre se referirá a la mujer que se distingue del resto.

Las mujeres solían pensar que con las joyas con las que se ataviasen, la juventud y belleza que poseyesen las hacía irresistibles a los ojos de los hombres. Lo cierto es que ellas tenían razón en parte, pues los hombres se fijaban primero en el aspecto. La belleza entraba por los ojos, pero eso no quería decir que la más bella fuera la mejor. Los hombres que sólo escogían a la dama por su aspecto, no estaban buscando compartir su vida con ella, sino pasar un buen rato. Cuando piensas en con quién quieres compartir tu vida, sabes que la belleza es efímera, con el tiempo el rostro más bello se verá arrugado por la vejez. Es el carácter y la inteligencia en los que el hombre se fija más, en si se puede o no mantener una conversación con esa dama, si hay intereses comunes. Y la lealtad, algo muy importante, porque en sus largos viajes, al regresar a casa, quisiera encontrar a su mujer, no una casa vacía. Es por eso que Charles no quería casarse con una prostituta, porque una prostituta vela más por su bolsillo y es más probable que le abandone si las cosas van mal económicamente. Las mujeres, nunca sabrían eso, porque los comerciantes no querían ayudar a una mujer a conquistar a un hombre, querían vender sus productos a mujeres que, desesperadas e inseguras de ellas mismas y de sus capacidades, veían como sus posibilidades de encontrar marido se desvanecían.

Charles había llegado a pensar seriamente en Tomás como algo más que su tripulante. Se había refugiado en Jack y en Anne para contarles sus inquietudes. Tomás había respetado sus silencios, se había quedado a su lado en las ocasiones donde Charles realmente lo había pasado mal, había tratado a los esclavos como a iguales y eso, a los ojos de Charles, valía mucho. Probablemente más que la belleza que los comerciantes insistían en promocionar para vender sus productos. Tomás había peleado a su lado y, por si fuera poco, le había salvado de la horca. Aunque a veces hablaba de personajes que habían poblado España, Charles tenía la impresión de que se debía más a la nostalgia que sentía al estar lejos de su país. Pero cuando descubrió que Tomás era una mujer, las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

Charles Vane era un hombre roto, él lo sabía. Él no podría ser amable ni cariñoso, no estaba en su naturaleza. Si alguna vez lo fue, la vida se había encargado de quitárselo, al igual que le había quitado otras muchas cosas. Él era un depredador, alguna vez había sido la presa y a base de golpes había aprendido a defenderse y a jurar que no volvería a ser ni presa ni víctima de nadie. Una vez creyó haber amado a Eleanor y hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por el amor de unas migajas de su atención. Jamás se habría imaginado que su corazón caería por una española, una de las mujeres más ardientes que había conocido. A Charles Vane le encantaban los desafíos y después de probar a Eleanor, después de conocer a Isabel, ¿cómo fijarse en cualquier otra mujer cuando había probado a diosas? Solamente necesitaba saber cómo conquistar el corazón de una española. Daría lo que fuera para que una mujer como Isabel se dignase a mirarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Charles Vane se enorgullecía de ser un hombre simple. No había tenido mucho en la vida y en los tiempos que corrían, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en el futuro y quizá ahorrar para tener una casa. La realidad era dura y Charles Vane sabía desde que era pequeño, que las cosas había que disfrutarlas al día, porque nunca sabías cuando iba a llegar el momento de tu muerte. A veces, se compadecía de esos pobres desgraciados que no paraban de trabajar, eran esclavos de ellos mismos y no lo sabían. Charles Vane nunca le había temido al trabajo duro, pero siempre había preferido una vida sin ataduras, que le perteneciera sólo a él. Una vida basada en sus propias decisiones.

Podría decirse que él sólo tuvo una dueña. Eleonor Guthrie. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que la esclavitud con ella había sido igual o tal vez peor que la de Albinus. La traición de Eleonor había calado muy hondo en él. Había días que todavía, a pesar de todo, la deseaba; y días, como hoy, en el que había decidido alejarse del sexo femenino y sus intentos por domesticarlo. Él no era una mascota y no volvería a ser un esclavo.

Pero había celebraciones que los piratas también celebraban. Hoy, Navidad, Nassau mantenía un toque jovial y festivo distinguible del resto de los días, porque si había algo que ningún pirata quería hacer era ofender al Creador. Con los vivos podían tratar, pero si había un Dios allá arriba, era mejor no provocarlo. O quizá, la Navidad no fuera más que otra excusa para beber hasta desmallarse, celebrar por todo lo alto y follar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tras la partida de Eleonor, Isabel se había hecho cargo del comercio, a veces con la compañía y consejos de Jack. Habían ampliado el mercado y ahora también vendían a españoles, no sólo a ingleses, franceses y holandeses. 

España estaba en decadencia. El Imperio que habían mantenido por décadas, ahora estaba casi diezmado. Había un nombre que se estaba destacando en la Armada española. Un nombre al que los piratas ingleses tenían especial pavor y respeto. Su nombre era Blas de Lezo. Había participado en la Guerra de Sucesión Española y era uno de los estrategas más brillantes que los piratas habían visto. Si España tuviera mejores dirigentes, ya habría conquistado el mundo, pero Lezo estaba sujeto a la voluntad de sus superiores y, gracias a eso, muchos piratas ingleses habían podido evitar ser capturados por Lezo y sus hombres.

Muchos piratas corrían aterrorizados de las hazañas que se escuchaban sobre Lezo. En el fondo, todos le temían. Charles Vane estaba deseando encontrarse con él para medir fuerzas y jactarse cuando derrotase a Lezo. Quizá mandaría pintar un cuadro con su derrota.

Su visión fue atraída por Isabel. No era frecuente verla en uno de sus vestidos, porque la mayoría de las veces, continuaba vistiéndose de hombre, era más cómodo y seguro para ella y a Charles nunca le había importado, a veces, hasta lo prefería, porque los pantalones se adherían mejor a su figura, pero anhelaba los días en los que podía verla con un vestido y un poco de maquillaje. Era frecuente verlos juntos. Charles había escuchado rumores. Los bahameños pensaban que Charles e Isabel eran una pareja, a veces Charles escuchaba comparaciones entre Eleanor e Isabel.

Isabel se sentó con él en la mesa, Charles creyó haber visto sus mejillas sonrosadas. Isabel tenía elegancia en modales y en vestirse, él lo había notado más de una vez. Tanto como a Charles le gustaba navegar con ella, sabía que aquí, en Nassau, ella estaría más segura. Eso no significaba que no navegase de vez en cuando en el Ranger con él. Isabel amaba el océano y el sentimiento de libertad que otorgaba el bergantín. Isabel no era una mujer que estaba hecha para quedarse en tierra. Él vio en ella a una compañera, una igual.

\- Hermosa noche, Charles. -dijo Isabel bebiendo un té. Aunque no rechazaba completamente el ron, ella prefería estar sobria en todo momento, sobre todo en un sitio como Nassau.

\- Ahora es más agradable porque te tengo a mi lado, Isabel. -en cierta forma, no estaba mintiendo. La noche había mejorado para él.  
\- Tan adulador como siempre, me pregunto si es el efecto del alcohol el que está hablando.

Charles sonrió. Le gustaban las mujeres con carácter. Eran diosas a sus ojos. Habiendo probado mujeres de una buena cantidad de países ¿por qué conformarse con mujeres sencillas y obedientes si podía tener a las diosas? Isabel irradiaba feminidad en todos sus gestos. Se alegró de haberse quedado esta noche en Nassau, en vez de zarpar como en un principio tenía previsto. Tras haber localizado el inventario de Eleanor, Isabel le había dado a Charles chivatazos de barcos y sus cargamentos, rutas marítimas…podría decirse que Charles volvía a tener buena racha otra vez. En poco tiempo, se había convertido en un hombre rico y respetado, porque ahora que Eleanor no estaba para mermar su autoridad, sus hombres volvían a confiar en él. Charles había creado una deuda de vida para Isabel que él no podría pagar, sin que Isabel se hubiera dado cuenta, o tal vez sí, Charles estaría atado a ella de por vida. No por primera vez se había preguntado por qué las mujeres complicadas lo perseguían o porqué debía fijarse precisamente en ellas. Pero Isabel no había demostrado tener el comportamiento sádico y malcriado de Eleanor, por lo que Charles estaba bastante agradecido, no sabría qué podría haber hecho si se fijase en otra mujer como Eleanor.

\- En realidad, estoy sobrio, señorita. -Charles intentaba ser cortés. Aunque no era un hombre dado en cortesías y carecía de los buenos modales de los aristócratas, Charles había deducido que Isabel se había criado en ese tipo de ambientes y de vez en cuando él fingía poder comportarse en público, o al menos lo intentaba, porque el lenguaje vulgar y soez de los piratas, hacían que Isabel se sonrojase. Cómo, alguna vez, pudo fingir ser un hombre y que nadie se diera cuenta, es algo que Charles no lograba explicarse, pero que los convertía a todos en idiotas.

El laúd empezó a tocar y varias parejas bailaron en una pista de baile improvisada. No eran bailes elegantes o cortesanos, sino bailes de roces sensuales, borrachos e insinuantes. Una buena forma de cortejar a una dama o de probar sus límites.

\- ¿Bailas? -preguntó Charles ofreciéndola su mano.

\- Por supuesto.

Isabel tomó su mano y Charles se dirigió a la pista. Había gente que se apartaba de su camino nada más verle. Charles decidió comportarse como un caballero y dejar que Isabel comenzase a su ritmo, pero sus movimientos eran graciosos para él, ver tanta vuelta, tantos saltos y distancia social entre ellos le parecía ridículo. Aun así, él imitó sus movimientos, sólo por esta noche y sólo porque era Navidad. Y si al amanecer alguien le preguntase por su extraño comportamiento, siempre podría decir que estaba borracho.  
Pero al amanecer el Ranger zarparía. Algún día Lezo y él se encontrarían. Hasta entonces, tendría que conformarse con los barcos mercantes españoles. Pero en esta noche, nada de eso importaba, porque teniendo a una mujer como Isabel a su lado, prefería disfrutar de ella y de su compañía que pensar en el futuro.


End file.
